1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an image processing device and method that are preferably utilized for creating embroidery data based on an original color picture (such as a color photograph). The invention further relates to an embroidery data generation device and a storage medium for storing an image processing programs.
2. Description of Related Art
Using an embroidery machine (embroidery sewing machine), various designs and patterns are embroidered using its automatic embroidery workings based on embroidery data, which regulates, for example, the movement of a machine needle in the X or Y axis direction of an embroidery hoop (a workpiece) on each stitch.
There has been developed an embroidery data generation device utilized for creating the embroidery data of a desired pattern that includes, for instance, a personal computer with an image scanner, a CRT display and a keyboard being connected thereto. In this configuration, an original picture is first scanned by the image scanner, and referred to as image data. The image data is processed to form a plurality of outline data that outline the border of the image data, and to create the embroidery data. If the image data is multi-colored, the embroidery data for each color is originated from each color of the image data.
The embroidery data is created by the above-described procedure so that the embroidery resembles the original picture, when the original picture has a relatively clear outline like a simple illustration.
On the other hand, if the original picture has the subtle gradation of various colors like a color photograph and does not have a clear outline, it is difficult to extract each embroidery area automatically. The subtle color differences and boundaries may be difficult to distinguish with the naked eye when editing the original picture.
Furthermore, it is a laborious procedure to manually trace the supposed outline of the color image data for creating the embroidery data. For instance, repeated operations are required to achieve the resulted outline with the operator""s intention which are to select, cut and paste. When the selected outline does not match with the operator""s intention, the operator may try another operation. Specifically, the operator may undo the previous operations and again select, cut and paste. Thus, it is time-consuming work to endeavor to get the satisfied result.
The invention concerns solving the problem described above. More specifically, one aspect of the invention concerns simplifying the operations in processing color images and creating embroidery data based on an original color picture, whereby time and labor could be saved.
Thus, the invention provides an image processing device and method that is utilized for creating embroidery data based on an original color picture. This image processing device may include: an image data input unit that inputs original image data; an image converting unit that converts the original image data into a plurality of image planes based on a feature; and an image editor that edits the converted image planes. The image processing device may also include an image revising unit that automatically revises the other image planes based on the preceding edit.
With this arrangement, the image converting unit may reduce the number of colors in the image data, which is input based on an original color picture by the image input device, to a reduced number. Then, the image data is converted into a plurality of image planes by the image converting unit. Thus, even when color differences or boundaries are difficult to distinguish, the claimed invention makes easier to edit or revise the monochrome images by ensuring each shape. One of the image planes is edited by the image editor, whereupon the others are automatically revised by the image revising unit based on the preceding edit.
According to the invention, the image editor and the image revising unit are associated with one another. The revising process is automatically performed after the editing process by specifying the images that will be edited and revised, without the necessity to specifically instruct the revising process. Therefore, it is possible for users to convert the image data into comparatively a few image planes and to edit these image planes as embroidery areas easily and favorably, even if the original picture is composed of small areas and is multicolored.
Specifically, the image editor includes a deletion function for deleting pixel information within a designated area of the image plane. In this case, the image revising unit automatically restore the pixel information in correspondence on the designated area of the image plane corresponding to the preceding deletion so as to compensate for the preceding deletion and balance the total image. Further, the editor also includes an adding function that supplements pixel information into a designated area of the image plane. In this case, the revising unit automatically deducts the pixel information corresponding to the preceding addition from all the other image planes. Consequently, an operator can easily edit the image planes by automatically deleting or supplementing the image data, even if the images are complicated.
In addition, the image processing device preferably comprises an image displaying unit. The image planes are formed into a composite image by the image displaying unit, and then displayed. Thus, an operator, can easily confirm that each of the image planes is put into a desired shape so as to match with one""s total image by looking at the composite image.
Furthermore, the image processing device may comprise an image combining unit that forms a single image plane from the plurality of image planes. Thus, an operator can easily reduce the number of the image planes as one desires.
According to the invention, there is also provided an embroidery data generation device. This embroidery data generation device may include the above-described image processing device therein; an embroidery data generator for creating embroidery data on each embroidery area based on the image planes created by the image processing device; and thread-color determination unit for determining thread-colors in correspondence with the color of the image planes, and accompanying the thread-color data with the embroidery data.
With this arrangement, it is possible to convert the original picture into image planes and to create the embroidery data at operator""s desire without intricate operations. Also, it is not necessary to designate the thread-colors specially, since the thread-color data automatically accompanies the embroidery data using the thread-color determination unit.
It is an additional aspect of the invention to provide a storage medium for storing image processing programs, which may include a program for inputting original image data; a program for converting the original image data into a plurality of image planes based on a feature; and a program for editing the converted image planes.
The storage medium for storing embroidery data generation programs, may also include the above-described image processing program; a program for creating embroidery data on each embroidery area based on the image planes created by the image processing program; and a thread-color determination program for determining thread-colors in correspondence with the color of the image planes, and accompanying the thread-color data with the embroidery data.
With the image processing program and the embroidery data generation program stored in the aforementioned memories, it becomes easy to process a color image and to create embroidery data using an ordinary personal computer system, even if the image processing device and the embroidery data generation device are not exclusively provided. Thus, the invention will be applied more widely.